


Fic Request - "People lie all the time"  with Grif.

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [24]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Grif's sister is furious with him.  He doesn't give a damn.Except that he does.





	

“You said you were going to come back for me!”

Grif strode through the armoury garage, refusing to look at the figure in yellow trying to keep pace alongside him. Fed and rebel soldiers alike turned to look at them as they passed.

“You lied to me!”

“People lie all the time,” he answered curtly, stopping next to a Warthog. Simmons was already belted in on the passenger side, and was looking from Grif to his sister and back. Grif pulled himself up into the driver’s seat and the engine roared to life. “Get out of the way, we’re leaving.”

“If you leave, I won’t be here when you get back!”

“Good.” Grif yanked the wheel hard to the left and without waiting, maneuvered around her and drove away. The Warthog burst into the sunlight, and Simmon’s chanced a look over at his friend.

“That was...harsh.”

“If she leaves, it’s worth it. At least she’ll be safer than here.”

Simmons sat back, took a slow deep breath. “You know she’s not leaving.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.” Grif’s shoulders sagged. “I know.”


End file.
